Solo por ti, Fred
by JeiBi V.q
Summary: ¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar el destino? ¿Si pudieras hacer que el no muriese? ¿serias capaz de traicionar para salvarlo? *M por futuros lemmones* *como ya saben algunos de los personajes y cosas que salen en este fic son de RJ, los demas son mios : *


Hola! bueno... este es mi primer Fic de HP.. esta loca idea se me ocurrio en un sueño que tuve y luego mas ideas comenzaron a venir a mi mente.. espero que disfruten este 1 capi.. y si nose les gusta la ideas pues dejen sus comentarios y de esa manera comenzar a subir mas capitulos :)

* * *

Cap1. Noche de verano

Yo siempre fui una simple muggle, sin un gramo de magia en mi ser (o eso creía yo), nací siendo muggle y eso no cambio hasta mis 16 años, en una noche de verano, esa noche todo en mi mundo cambio

Repetidas veces en mi infancia soñaba cosas extrañas, primero comencé soñando con un joven apuesto de cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos de color negro, que simplemente me sonreía y me miraba con sus ojos negros, obscuros, fríos, para después decir unas palabras, levantar algo en su mano y un rayo verde se desprendiera de él y golpearme, despertándome, sin la posibilidad de volver a dormir

Después de unos años ese joven dejo de aparecer para en su lugar aparecer un ser alto, calvo, pálido como un muerto, con ojos rojos con pupilas verticales, sin nariz solo con dos orificios, él se me figuraba a una serpiente, con sus dedos anormalmente largos volvía a tomar el mismo objeto, y con su boca sin labios y con una voz fría, aguda y susurrante decía palabras que hacían que cayera al suelo y me retorciera de dolor – tan joven y pequeña- me susurraba al oído y reía – muggle malditos- decía y me pateaba, para luego nuevamente decir las palabras que hacían que soltara nuevamente el rayo verde y yo me despertaba, no entendía la mayoría de las palabras que el me decía. A veces el sueño cambiaba y en vez de ser aquel hombre veía a un niño de ojos verdes esmeralda y unos lentes rotos, o un chico de ojos azules con cabellos rojos , en un castillo y todo parecía tan hermoso, pero siempre se desvanecían, por lo general ignoraba los sueños, pero otras veces me sentía tan llena de sentimientos diferentes por cada sueño que no podía olvidarlos, una de mis libretas estaba llena de dibujos de todos ellos, mis sueños buenos y los malos, de ensoñaciones, o cosas que imaginaba sobre ellos.

Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo nos mudábamos constantemente por el trabajo de mi padre aunque nunca supe en que consistía, pero yo y mis hermanos éramos felices o eso fue hasta que nos hicimos mas grandes y comenzábamos a dejar amistades tras de nosotros, y cada mudanza ya era solo una manera de tener que empezar desde cero, eso era tan doloroso y triste que ya nos poníamos en contra de las nuevas "aventuras" como le llamábamos de niños.

Era un verano en un pequeño poblado cercano a Londres donde mi padre trabajaba. Ese día parecía ser un sábado como cualquier otro, vivíamos en una pequeña casa escondida por el extenso bosque, era una hermosa mañana o así lo consideraba yo, era un día con lluvia, eran mis favoritos, ver la cristalina lluvia caer y poder empaparte si lo deseabas, en un momento de mi vida lo sentí como la manera mas natural de limpiar el mundo, pero después de esa noche la lluvia para mi se volvió un presagio de mala suerte.

Mis hermanos pequeños y yo estábamos viendo una película de dibujos animados, mientras mi madre hacia la cena y mi padre se encontraban encerrados en su estudio como siempre, aun cuando estábamos de vacaciones, a menos de que fuéramos de vacaciones.

-¿yo seré un súper héroe como Batman?- me pregunto mi hermano con su voz chillona, acaricie su cabello Cataño obscuro y mire sus grandes ojos color aguamarina – cuando seas grande y solo si comes bien- hizo un puchero con su labio inferior y se levanto en el sillón, brinco sobre mi y dijo –pero yo tengo el traje sé que podre salvar al mundo- asintió varias veces con la cabeza cuando de repente vi un florero volar y romperse contra la pared.

Mi madre llego corriendo hasta llegar con los ojos desorbitados hasta nosotros, con una manos se tocaba el pecho. -¿Qué ha sucedido?- dijo alarmada. Mi padre se precipito a tomar a mi hermano en brazos y a mi hermana la tomo de la mano, - solo... solo estábamos viendo la película cuando ...- mi padre me interrumpió - eso no importa lleva a tus hermanos arriba, escóndanse en el ático- lo mire desconcertada –pero...- -Jane ¿solo hazlo si?-me dijo con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos -no queda tiempo- susurro y miro a mi madre, ella se tapo la boca con las manos y sus ojos se cristalizaron -¿pero que.. Que pasa?- el volvió la mirada – Jane lo que acabas de presenciar fue su primera chispa de magia de tu hermano y ellos lo detectaron- dijo lo ultimo mirando a mi madre, ella cerro los ojos y yo lo mire incrédula – papa enserio no estoy jugando- el llevo a mis hermanos y se los dio a mi madre, Ian se miro sus manitas y dijo –soy mágico- una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras mi madre los llevaba corriendo escaleras arriba. – yo tampoco estoy jugando hija, yo… no creía que ellos nos encontrarían, por lo menos no tan pronto nuevamente- el me tomo la mano y me comenzó a arrastrar hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el ático, me solté – no te entiendo- dije- ¿magia?¿ ellos nos encontraron? ¿otra vez?- el cerro los ojos – no hay tiempo de explicaciones, se que debí decírtelo antes, pero los protegía, tu madre y yo los protegíamos de …- de pronto la puerta se abrió y personas con túnicas negras y unas mascaras plateadas que permitían solo permitían ver sus ojos, en ese instante mi padre se puso frente a mi, en modo de protección a mi cuerpo –no puedo creer tuvieses hijos aun a sabiendas que el señor tenebroso te quiere muerto y con mi preciosa Devora- dijo uno de ellos que dio un paso adelante, quitándose la mascara y mostrando un hermoso rostro pálido con ojos azules y cabellos castaño – Andrew nos volvemos a ver – dijo mi padre sacando una vara de su saco – ve arriba y no permitas que tus hermanos bajen- me dijo cerré los ojos y suspire – ¿a ósea que son mas de uno? Eres un bastardo Henric, ¿sabes que los condenaste a todos ellos desde el momento en el que miraste a Devora por primera vez? Lord tenebroso solo nos envió a matarte a ti, había perdonado a Devora, todos creímos que la raptaste, que la llevaste a la fuerza, ahora tendremos que matarlos a todos ustedes- dijo con ira – Jane corre- me grito mi padre, comencé a correr escaleras arriba cuando mi madre bajaba las escaleras corriendo, me miro, me dio un beso en la mejilla y dijo con su voz dulce –cuida de ellos- con aquellas palabras bajo las escaleras sacando igualmente una vara. Todas aquellas palabras me sonaban a una despedida, me dolía pensar aquello pero era cierto, además de que todo aquello parecía algo que yo ya había vivido, parecía un deja vú. Corrí y mire a mis hermanos sentados en el suelo llorando, lo abrace a ambos y les bese sus cabecitas, mi hermana de ojos café avellana me miro – ¿mama ya no volverá?- susurro la niña, la abrace aun mas fuerte y le dije – Belle no pasara nada ya veraz, solo es que..- no pude terminar porque oímos un grito desgarrador de mi madre, Ian se levanto de un salto y comenzó a correr a la puerta, lo agarre antes de que llegara a la puerta – mama.. mi mami… algo malo le pasa.. quiero ir- dijo el - mami- grito con todas sus fuerzas. –no amor, no, no pasa nada, ven ay que escondernos, no pasa nada, amor, ssshh…- tome a Arabell en brazos también y me escondí con ellos detrás de unos escombros – ay que mantenernos callados y mama vendrá, sshhh…- sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, ya sabia como terminaría esto, ya lo había vivido en mis sueños y no era nada bonito el desenlace de esta noche. –pero mami..- les acaricie sus cabellos –no mi amor… shhh…. Mami esta bien.. todo estará bien- comencé a tararearles para calmarlos, aunque yo sabia que mi madre no estaría bien. Ninguno de nosotros estaría bien. Cerré los ojos, y seguí tarareando la canción hasta que unos pasos se oyeron en el corredor, me tense no había visto esta parte en mis sueños. Mire a mis hermanos y puse mi dedo en mis labios, diciéndoles que se mantuvieran callados, oí como se abría la puerta y pasos nuevamente – Janee.. janesita.. se que estas aquí pequeña niña, tu papis están esperándote – reconocí la voz, era el tal Andrew – ¿quieres que juguemos a las escondidas? porque yo nunca jugué ese juego de muggles - oí como comenzaba a mover cosas – sal ya niña tonta, me estas exasperando, tenia pensado una muerte rápida para ti, pero ahora espero verte retorcerte de dolor igual que el inmundo de tu padre- soltó una carcajada – sal ya maldita o cuando te encuentre hare que veas a tu hermanitos morir, y tu no quieres verlos sufrir ¿verdad maldita squib?- mire a mis hermanos, oí mas pasos por las escaleras y mas personas entraron, y de pronto alguien me halo de los cabellos sacándome del escondite grite de dolor –o aquí estabas- sonrió, miro a los otros y movió la cabeza hacia mis hermanos como indicándoles donde se encontraban escondidos luche porque me soltara , pero me tomo la barbilla – eres mas hermosa que tu madre, lastima que seas hija de ese bastardo- luego susurro aun mas bajo – tal vez te tome como mi esclava antes de acecinarte- me acerco aun mas a el mientras sonreía y con mis manos le di un puñetazo en la cara. El agarro y me aventó fuertemente contra el suelo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi costado derecho el sobre el cual había caído, el me pateo el estomago – maldita squib, como osas golpear a tu mayor- me grito y después me apunto con su varita, un recuerdo o un sueño mas bien me nublo la vista una varita y un destello verde –crucio- dijo fuertemente y en vez del destello verde vi un destello azul, cuando pego a mi cuerpo sentí como si cada parte de mi cuerpos e destruyese, se quemase a carne viva, como si insertaran vidrios a mis entrañas, el dolor era tan fuerte que solté un grito- crucio- gritaba el contra mi muchas veces mas yo no podía contener los gritos de dolor, me volta a mirar la esquina donde estaban mis hermanos y los vi abrazados, mirándome asustados, trate de contener los gritos, pero cada que llegaba otro rayo contra mi el dolor aumentaba, solté un grito mas y vi como unos encapuchados se acercaban hacia ellos, trate de pararme a protegerlos, pero otro rayo pego contra mi haciendo que cayera nuevamente y me retorciera de dolor, mire a mis hermanos y me sentí tan inútil, sentí como mi mente se nublaba lentamente, solo esperaba que a ellos no les hicieran lo que a mi, sentí otro rayo pegar contra mi y de pronto solo hubo obscuridad..

* * *

bueno.. quien si se animo a leer el capi se lo agradesco porfa diganme que piensan de esta loca idea, se que talvez el 1 capi sea un poco tedioso, pero les juro que los demas seran mejores :) y si Jane sera una de las protagonistas aunque no cambiare muchas cosas .. o eso cre xD  
¿meresco algun Review?


End file.
